WO 2009/143248 [WO 2009/149248; US 2011/0056175] discloses a method of making packaging material and a method for filling packaging material with liquid containers. The packaging material with multiple compartments is produced here out of a shrinkable plastic film that after being heated is shrunk around the liquid containers in the compartments. The packaging material can include perforations that enable the packaged product to be removed from the packaging material.
In the known method, the labels are applied individually and in a separate process step to the containers. These labeled container are then packed, for example, in a shrink-wrapped packaging material.